


Birthday Cake

by jacquelee



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana's daughter celebrates her fourth birthday but there is a slight difficulty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

“But why can’t I?” The little girl griped and looked at her mami from the backseat of the car with those big blue pleading eyes. 

“Because you’ll get itchy all over and you don’t want that again, do you?” 

Santana was relieved that Brittany chose this moment to get in the car. Not that she couldn’t explain things to their daughter herself, but Brittany had a way to put things at the simplest so that Emily understood them. And at any rate, as far as she was concerned, this conversation was over, so she was happy that Britt had saved her from snapping at her daughter. She hated herself for doing that every time she did, but sometimes it was so hard not to. 

Especially at times like these, when their daughter showed them that she had inherited Brittany’s stubbornness and Santana’s temper. Which meant she was very unlikely to ever let go of anything. 

As she wasn't about to this time. 

“It’s my own birthday party! I want to have cake!” 

She seemed on the verge of tears now, and it made Santana hate herself for nearly snapping at her - especially when she felt so sorry for her and couldn't do anything about it. Brittany obviously noticed how she felt and just rubbed Santana’s arm soothingly as she patted the fairly large bag in her lap. 

“I promised you that you would get something else, didn’t I?” 

“I don’t want gummy bears again, I hate them!” 

Santana just rolled her eyes at that statement seeing that the girl had declared gummy bears her favourite candy just the day before. 

“Not gummy bears. Just wait until we’re back home and your friends come and you’ll see. Understood?” 

Emily still pouted a little bit, but knew better than to argue with her mom when she used that tone. 

Santana started the car, still upset that her daughter was pouting at her own birthday but hoping that Brittany actually did have something up her sleeve. Having a kid with an egg allergy had proven easier than they initially thought it would be, but the birthday thing was tough. The first years this had been easier, they simply didn’t have any cake and Emily didn’t know she was missing something, but now that she was four and in preschool, she knew that everyone else got a cake on their birthday and she had a very hard time understanding that she couldn’t have one. 

And Santana hated it, because she didn’t want her daughter to miss out on anything. 

So they always had to come up with another treat for her and in the preschool she normally indeed got gummy bears whenever a kid celebrated their birthday and brought cake, so Santana understood that that kinda got old. 

But Brittany had come up with a brilliant idea for Emily’s own birthday party, or so she had said. Santana didn’t know because her wife had insisted on keeping it a secret even from her. She only hoped it would be something good. 

“Best birthday ever!” Emily stated for the umpteenth time, positively gleaming, not sleepy at all from the sugar rush and all the excitement. Santana just smiled before she motioned for her daughter to lie back in her bed and make room for her. She settled into the bed beside her and started reading, content to read as many stories as it would take to get the little one asleep. 

This was their ritual, the one thing she knew she was really good at. She knew she was a good mother, but sometimes it got a bit hard seeing that Brittany had turned out to be a truly fantastic mom. And she didn’t just mean today, even though it had been an awesome day, thanks to all the planning and carrying out Brittany had done. 

It wasn’t just that she had actually managed somehow to bribe someone to make an entire cake shaped in the form of a castle just from chocolate and candy - even though it had been more than awesome to watch Emily’s eyes shine at the sight of it and to hear her squeals when she got to actually eat it - not that it ‘was’ a cake per se, but it looked like one and it was all made of chocolate so nobody complained.

No, it was the way she convinced their daughter that even though it was her special cake, it would be so much more special when she actually gave everyone else a piece of it, because how could they appreciate how special it was when they didn’t even knew how it tasted? It was the way she not only directed the kids in their birthday games afterwards but actually participated in them, having just as much fun as the little ones, handing out prizes and generally being all goofy and happy. 

But most of all, it was the way she just shrugged it off when she was asked how she managed to do all this while actively controlling seven four-year-olds on sugar rushes. She never thought about the how, she just did it. Whatever it was that needed doing.

And for that, if nothing else, Santana loved her. But still, sometimes she felt a little dispensable. Not that Brittany didn't always include her and made her feel loved, but the nagging feeling that she could, should do more, do better remained.   
That was the main reason she was so thankful for these nightly alone times with her daughter, reading her bedtime stories and singing to her. Those were the moments when Santana knew that she would be able to overcome her still too short temper and to become the mother Emily deserved. The moments when she knew that starting a family together had been the best idea they’d ever had.


End file.
